corazon de dragon
by tigre de plata
Summary: hippo se entera que hay un objeto muy poderoso escondido en una cueva de berk y lo ira a buscar con los demás hinetes y con su inseparable amigo dragon, ahora por siertos giros de la vida ahora chimuelo comienza a estar mas nido a hippo (advertencia: yaoi y tal vez lemon)
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1: en busca de una flor

**POV de HIPO**

hola mi nombre es hipo, soy uno de los tantos vikingos en berk y uno de los pocos que confia tanto en los dragones como para montarlos, berk es solo un pedaso de tierra en medio del mar pero es el unico con estos interesantes animales los cuales en ocaciones tienen muchos secretos de los que nosotros no estamos enterados y hoy es el dia en el que mi mejor amigo chimuelo el unico furia nocturna hasta ahora y yo haremos una carrera contra mis amigos aprovechando el buen clima

**fin del POV de hipo**

era una mañana como cualquiera en berk con el sol iluminando las mantañas y riscos en el cual uno se encontraban cuatro grandes figuras

-parece que hipo no va a llegar- dijo brutacio sentado en el cuello de su mitad de su dragon (barf)

-ya se a tardaro horas- dijo brutilda en la otra mitad del dragon (belch)

-mejor empecemos ya- dijo el gemelo

-no vamos a empezar sin hipo y tan solo lo hemos esperado 5 minutos- dijo astrid sentada sobre tormenta

-para mi fueron horas- se quejo brutilda, en ese momento pudieron ver la figura inconfundible de chimuelo con hipo sobre el

-perdonen el retraso, chimuelo estuvo muy hambriento esta mañana, muy bien comencemos- dijo hipo aterrizando con chimuelo a un lado de patan que estaba sentado sobre dientepua

-preparate para perder- dijo patan sujetandose fuerte de los cuernos de su dragon

-preparados... listos... fuera- dijo patapez sentado sobre Gorgontúa, haciendo que todos comenzaran a volar a gran velocidad (el a una velocidad muy lenta).

patan iba adelante de todos hasta que astrid lo revazo y luego fue acompañada por hipo

-oye hipo no creas que me vas a ganar hoy- dijo la rubia

-yo y chimuelo creemos que si- dijo antes de mover el pedal de su haciendo que la protecis de la cola de chimuelo se abriera y acelerando la velocidad superando por poco a astrid, hipo estaba apunto de ganar hasta que pudo ver algo flotando en el mar

-esperen, ¿que es eso?- pregunto el peli-rojizo (en wiki dice que es peli-rojizo) señalando el objeto en el mar antes de bajar la velocidad y ir bajando junto con los gemelos, astrid y patapez pero patan siguio de largo hasta el lugar de comienzo en donde era la meta

-¡QUE BIEN LES GANE¡, ¿pero adonde rayos se fueron todos?- pregunto antes de ver que todos estaban cerca del agua

-oigan esperenme- dijo antes de bajar a donde se encontraban sus amigos, cuando llego pudo ver que alli todos estaban observando lo que parecia se un cofre negro

-llevemos esto a la aldea a ver que es- dijo patapez

-buena idea, que dientepua lo sujete ya que es el mas grande- dijo astrid

-ya escuchaste amigo- dijo patan a lo que su dragon sintio y tomo el cofre con sus garras traceras antes de volar en direccion a la aldea.

cuando todos llegaron pudieron ver mejor el cofre, este era un cofre negro con detalles plateados y con una placa de metal que estaba cubierta por unas algas

-abramoslo- dijo patan tratando de abrirlo

-no se puede, esta cerrado, mejor hay que romperlo para ver lo que tiene dentro- dijo brutacio

-sii con una explocion de fuego- apoyo brutilda

-nada de eso, antes tenemos que ver a quien pertenecia, no vaya a ser que contenga un grupo de extinguehumo dentro- dijo patapez, en ese momento hipo limpio las algas de la placa de metal y esta en lugar de tener un nombre tenia un simbolo en forma de una flor con petalos espiralados

-no...pude...ser- comenzo a balbucear patapez

-¿que sucede?- pregunto astrid

-ese simbolo lo vi una vez en uno de los libros mas antiguos de berk, ese es el simbolo de la rosa transmorfa- dijo rubio gordo

-¿la que cosa trancosa?- pregunto ignorante brutacio

-no trancosa, la rosa transmorfa, lei que despues de que los vikingos llegaran a berk y se enfrentaran a los primeros dragones, uno de los habitantes de la aldea llamado arcrion allo en una de sus excursiones una extraña flor que brillaba con los colores del arcoiris, al estar tan hambriento por no haber comido ese dia tomo una de las flores y la probo, al principio no le paso nada pero luego de eso se encontro con un jabalí, cuando lo golpeo con su puño, su cuerpo cambio y se transformo en un hibrido humano/ jabalí pero podia volver a su forma normal cuando queria y viceversa, al descubrir que gracias a esa flor obtuvo esa habilidad, tomo todas las flores y las planto en una cueva escondida en lo profundo del bosque para que nadie escepto el pudiera encontrarla asi que guardo todo lo que involucraba la ubicacion de la flor y la envio en un barco lejos de aqui- narro patapez

-genial una planta que te combierte en un monstruo, yo quisiera ser mitad cabra para poder golpear todo con mis cuernos- dijo brutacio

-yo quisiera ser mitad pajaro para sujetarte y tirarte desde un acantilado- dijo bruticia

-¡¿ASI?! pues yo quisiera se mitad oso para devorarte-

-y yo mejor seria mitad araña para envenenarte y poner huevecillos en tus oidos- respondio la gemela

-ya dejen de pelear, ademas ni siquiera tenemos la llave- dijo astrid

-em... eso no es en todo cierto- dijo patapez algo nervioso antes de salir corriendo a su casa y volver con un gran libro viejo que en la portada decia "PRIMERAS LEYENDAS DE BERK", el rubio abrió el libro en una pagina señalada y todos pudieron ver que en esa pagina habia un espacio hueco en el que habia una llave con el mismo simbolo que el cofre

-la encontre cuando investigaba sobre la historia de mis viejos parientes- dijo el rubio sacando la llave del libro para despues entregársela a hipo quien la coloco en la cerradura y abrió el cofre con sus compañeros observando todo con atención, cuando el peli-rojizo abrio el cofre, en este habían cosas de jardinería: macetas con tierra, una vieja regadera y un libro que tenia el dibujo de la rosa transmorfa

-aqui no hay ninguna estúpida flor- dijo patan tomando una de las macetas y tirándola a un lado

-nop, pero creo que esto nos dirá algunas cosas- dijo hipo tomando el libro que tenia escrito "la rosa transmorfa por arcrion Belfon", cuando lo abrió pudo ver que habia mapas, dibujos, anotaciones

-aqui.. hay un mapa de berk que creo que dice la ubicación de la cueva- dijo hipo

-!QUE BIEN¡ ¿podesmos ir a buscarla hipo?, ¿si?¿si?¿si...?- pregunto patapez muy emocionado

-primero le preguntare a mi papa- dijo el peli-rojizo mientras iba caminando a su casa.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- grito Estoico al escuchar lo que iba a buscar su hijo

-¿pero por que no?- pregunto hipo

-por que eh escuchado las historias de que los que buscan esa flor jamas vuelven y no quiero que eso te pase a ti hipo- dijo el mayor

-pero imaginate si tuviéramos una de esas flores podríamos,no se.. em convertinos en mitad alcon y así pescar mucho mejor o mitad castor para cortar madera o incluso mitad murciélago para que podamos volar al lado de los dragones- dijo el peli-rojizo tratando de convencer al jefe de la aldea

-por muy bien que suene eso no estamos seguros si esa flor aun existe o si hay algún peligro que la protege así que no y punto final- dijo Estoico con seriedad antes de salir de la casa

-_Hay Dioses_- se quejo hipo

-¿y? ¿que te dijo?- pregunto astrid entrando por la puerta con los demas

-dijo que no, pero si iremos, dile a los demas que esta noche cuando sus familias se duerman, que vayan con sus dragones al área de entrenamiento..vamos por esa flor- dijo hipo con una sonrisa.

ya en la noche todos se reunieron en el área de entrenamiento, preparandose para salir en sus dragones

-muy bien ya tenemos todo, tenemos tiempo hasta que amanesca para poder buscar la flor y ya que la luna esta llena podremos ver por donde vamos- dijo astrid

-bien, yo llevare el mapa así que primero, según el mapa tenemos que volar desde la aldea hasta un risco en forma de cabeza de cabra en direccion al este- dijo hipo antes de que todos comenzaran a volar, estuvieron casi toda la noche volando por casi toda la isla llendo de un lado al otro buscando lo que les indicaba el mapa hasta que por fin llegaron a el ultimo lugar señalado

-bien este es el ultimo lugar que indica el mapa, el arbol mas grande de la isla- dijo hipo bajando de chimuelo

-bien pero aqui no veo ninguna flor, solo este estúpido arbol lleno de musgo- dijo patan dandole un puñetazo al arbol del cual cayeron muchas piñas que le dieron en la cabeza y tambien callo el musgo que habia en el tronco del arbol dejando ver una marca tallada que tenia la forma de la flor que buscaban y con una flecha que señalaba a la derecha

-muy bien patan, encontraste algo que nos sirve de guia- dijo hipo comenzando a caminar en la direccion indicada al igual que todos

-si E-ese esa mi intencion- dijo patan torpemente antes de seguir a los demas, todos caminaron hasta una gran cueva

-!HOLAAA¡- grito brutacio escuchando su propio eco

-muy bien necesitaremos unas antorchas, que bueno que traje algunas- dijo astrid sacando de la montura de tormenta tres antorchas las cuales el dragon encendio

-bien entremos, la cueva es lo suficientemente grande como para que nuestros dragones entren- dijo hipo antes de entrar, la cueva se veia como cualquiera, humeda, con estalactitas y en lo mas profundo de la cueva pudieron ver lo que parecia una mesa de roca en donde se podia ver gracias a un hueco en el techo que dejaba entrar un poco de luz y en la mesa se encontraban 6 flores de pétalos espiralados que brillaban con los multiples colores del arcoiris que esteban plantadas en una vieja maceta

-supongo que deben ser esas, pero parece demaciado simple para una flor que te cambia de forma- dijo astrid algo desconfiada

-pues asi es mejor- dijo patan caminando hasta la maceta con los demas menos patapez y los dragones que se quedaron en donde estaban y pudieron notar que junto a ellos se encontraba algo tallado en la pared

-em.. chicos aqui hay algo escrito- comenzo a decir el rubio gordo

-si despues lo leeremos, ahora tomaremos las flores- dijo patan, patapez comenzo a leer lo escrito en la pared y al terminar de leer se asusto

-¡CHICOS NO TOQUEN LA MACETA!- grito patapez pero fue demaciado tarde, patan habia tomado la maceta, en ese momento todo comenzo a sacudirse

-¿¡QUE SUCEDE?!- preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-"quien ose a tocar mis flores se le vendra el mundo abajo", eso significa que la cueva se derrumvara- leyo patapez en voz alta, en ese momento multiples piedras comenzaron a caer del techo, una de ellas golpeo a patan haciendo que soltara la maceta la cual se rompio en el suelo

-CHIMUELO- grito hipo a su dragon el cual rugio antes de correr junto con los demas dragones para tomar cada uno una flor con su boca y luego tomar a su jinete para salir lo mas rapido posible por donde entraron mientras la cueva se iba derrumbando a medida que avanzaban, hasta que estaban cerca de la salida, el techo de la cueva comenzo a caer mas rapido, los dragones tuvieron que dar un gran salto saliendo atiempo de la cueva

-por poco y no salimos vivos, eso fue genial vamos otra vez- dijo brutacio

-no se puede tonto, la cueva se derrumbo- dijo brutilda

-¿y las flores?- pregunto patapez

-creo que se cayeron dentro de la cueva- dijo astrid

-que mal, pero creo que mejor volvemos a nuestras casas, ya va a amanecer en cualquier momento y se van a preocupar si llegamos cuando ya estan despiertos- dijo hipo

-creo que tienes razon, solo esta vez- dijo patan

-bueno volvamos- dijo el peli-rojizo subiendose a su dragon volviendo con los demas sin saber que las flores no estaban en la cueva.

cuando hipo llego a su casa entro por la ventana y se durmio rapidamente sin notar que minutos despues la piel de chimuelo (el cual tambien dormia) comenzo a brillar un poco

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2: nueva imagen

hipo acavaba de despertar pero para su sorpresa todo estaba muy silencioso

-que extraño, no se escucha nada ¿o no chimuelo?, ¿chimuelo?- cuando vio la cama de su dragon esta estaba vacia

-¡CHIIIMUEEEELO! ¿estas aqui?- pregunto hipo en voz alta hasta que escucho un golpe

-¡OUCH! ya voy hipo, ya voy, argh creo que tienes que cambiarme esa cama, parecia como si durmiese con un muertesusurrante- se escucho una voz masculina

-¡¿Ch-chimuelo escuchaste eso? ¿quien esta alli?- pregunto hipo sacando su daga de su cinturon

-¿de que estas hablando ahora hipo?, yo no escuche nada- se volvio a escuchar la voz

-Ch-chimuelo, ven rapido- dijo hipo, en ese momento por la ventana entro una figura masculina que aterrizo en cuclillas frente a el haciendo que hipo pudiera verlo mejor: un chico de su misma edad pero un poco mas alto, ojos amarillo verdosos, pelo negro corto todo hecho puntas asia atras, buen fisico, dos alas negras finas, un cola fina y corta

-¿¡CH-CHIMUELO?!- pregunto casi en un grito hipo

-si, que raro tienes el rostro rojo- dijo el extraño chico inclinando la cabeza

-¿P-pero te has visto? eres un chico- dijo el peli-rojizo muy ruborizado ya que le podia ver el miembro a su amigo "¡¿P-por que me arden las mejillas?!" penso

-obvio que soy un chico, ¿alguna vez me viste poner huevos?- pergunto chimuelo mientras caminaba en cuatro patas

-no pero me refiero a que eres un ser.. humano- dijo hipo

-¡¿espera entendiste lo que dije?!- pregunto el peli-negro algo sorprendido hasta que noto que lo que antes era su pata ahora parecia una mano humana con uñas un poco largas como si fueran garras y despues obsevo todo su cuerpo

-¿S-soy un humano?- pregunto mientras se veia de pies a cabeza

-a esepsion por tus alas y tu cola - dijo hipo señalando lo mencionado

-¡¿P-pero como es que me veo asi?- pregunto chimuelo mientras movia sus alas y cola

-no lo se pero mejor le preguntamos a patapez y antes te dare algo de ropa- dijo el peli-rojizo volviendo a ruborizarse ya que ahora podia ver mejor la hombria de su amigo "lo tiene grande" penso antes de ir a buscar a su armario algo de ropa y darcela a chimuelo

-mejor sal por la ventana, si papa te ve asi nos mata a ambos- dijo hipo mientras le daba la espalda a su antes dragon mientras este se vestia

-listo, me puse todo igual que tu cada mañana- dijo el peli-negro haciendo que el otro lo mirara, ahora traía puesto una camisa negra sin mangas que le quedaba algo ajustada, un pantalon verde y unas botas

-muy bien ¿donde estan tus alas y cola?- pregunto el peli-rojizo

-mi cola la envolvi a mi pata derecha y mis alas las cerre pero ahora son tan finas que casi ni se notan con esta ropa- dijo chimuelo sentandose en cuatro patas

-bien pero 1: las personas no se sientan ni caminan en cuatro patas..- dijo hipo mientras lo ayudaba a pararse

-y 2: tu tienes brazos y piernas, ya no son patas, hora sal por la ventana y no uses tus alas- dijo antes de caminar hacia las escaleras mientras el peli-negro saltaba por la ventana, cuando hipo bajo las escaleras y se encontro con su padre

-buenos dias hipo ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto el mayor

-si papa pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos- dijo el peli-rojizo menor saliendo rapidamente de la casa

-muy bien ahora vamos a...¿que estas haciendo?- pregunto hipo viendo como chimuelo estaba haciendo muecas

-trato de retraer mis dientes- dijo el peli-negro

-ya no puedes hacer eso, ahora ven, vamos al area de entrenamiento para ver a los demas- dijo hipo caminando junto a chimuelo, notando la mirada extraña de los aldeanos al ver al entrenador de dragones sin su dragon y a un chico nuevo, cuando llegaron a donde antes se mataban dragones y ahora se entrenaban y para su sorpresa, estaban sus amigos pero sin sus dragones

-hola chicos ¿sucede algo?- pregunto hipo a sus amigos

-gorgontua se fue- dijo patapez

-dientepua desaparecio- dijo patan

-barf y belch se escondieron y no sabemos donde estan- dijo brutacio

-y tomenta no estaba cuando desperte- dijo astrid

-yo creo saber el por que- dijo chimuelo llamando la antencion de todos

-¿quien eres?- pregunto patan

-despues se los explico ahora llamare a los demas- dijo chimuelo abriendo la boca probocando un agudo sonido antes de disparar una bola de fuego azul al cielo haciendo que se viera por toda la aldea llamando la atencion de 5 jovenes,

-¡¿acaba de disparar una bola de fuego?!- pregunto patapez asombrado

-siii eso fue genial- dijo brutacion

-hipo ¿quien o que es el?- pregunto astrid

-el.. es chimuelo- dijo el peli-rojizo haciendo que mas de uno se quedara mudo

-¿si ese es chimuelo donde estan nuestros dragones?- pregunto patan

-aqui cabeza de jak- se escucho una voz masculica, en ese momento 5 jovenes entraron al lugar (todos de la misma edad que ellos)

-¿de verdad que es bueno caminar en dos patas- dijo el primero era un chico peli-rojo peinado en forma de dos cuernos, ojos amarillos, que vestia una camisa cafe con pantalones verdes y botas negras

-si tienes razon, ademas que esta ropa se me ve muy bien- dijo una chica algo gordita, pelo-castaño claro atado en dos coletas asia abajo, ojos castaños que vestia una camisa azul con una flada verde y botas cafe

-¿disculpen pero quienes son?- pregunto astrid

-¿no nos reconoces amiga?- pregunto una chica de pelo corto rubio, ojos azules, que usaba la misma ropa que astrid

-¿gordontua?- pregunto patapez acercandose a la chica gordita

-si mi queridicimo patapez- dijo la chica dandole un abrazo a su jinete

-espera si esa es gordontua, entonces tu eres tormenta?- pregunto astrid acercandose a la chica que estaba vestida igual a ella

-si amiga, por sierto ¿no te molesta que alla tomado algo de tu ropa? es que cuando note que era humana estaba desnuda asi que la tome- dijo la rubia de pelo corto

-no te preocupes se te ve muy bien- dijo astrid con una sonrisa

-y supongo que tu eres dientepua- dijo patan acercandose al chico peli-rojo

-"bravo genio" ahora no te imaginas cuantas cosas te tengo que decir con respecto a como me tratas- dijo dientepua con tono amenazador

-esperen si esos son sus dragones donde esta el nuestro por que no veo a ningun chico o chica de dos cabezas- dijo brutacio

-aqui estamos- dijeron dos gemelos uno era una chica de pelo verde largo, ojos verde oscuro que vestia una camisa blanca con unos pantalones grises y botas mientras que el otro era un chico igual pero que vestia una camisa gris con pantalones cafes y botas negras

-si pero ¿cual es cual?- pregunto brutilda hasta que la chica abrio la boca dejando salir un humo verdoso y su gemelo tambien abrio la boca pero en su caso este hizo chispas encendiendo el gas de su hermana haciendo una pequeña explocion

-ya entendi: barf es la chica y belch es el chico, aunque ubiera sido mejor si era un chico de dos cabezas- dijo brutilda

-escondieron muy bien sus colas y alas- dijo chimuelo

-¿alas?- pregunto patan, en ese momento belch, chimuelo y dientepua levantaron sus camisetas dejando ver que tenian las mismas alas que cuando eran dragones pero eran mas finas por eso no se notaban

-genial- dijo brutacio

-nosotras tambien tenemos alas pero no seria apropiado mostrarlas igual que lo hicieron ellos- dijo gongontua

-¿pero como es que ahora son humanos?- pregunto patan

-!LA FLOR¡-dijo hipo

-es verdad, recuerdo que ustedes habian tomado las flores con sus bocas antes de que los montaramos y salieramos de la cueva- dijo astrid

-si, creo que con el susto del derrumbe tal vez nos las tragamos- dijo belch con una risita nerviosa

-esto es fantastico, al ser nosotros los ultimos animales que tocaron nuestros dragones despues de ingerir la flor, se transformaron en unos hibridos humanos dragones- dijo patapez muy emocionado

-que bien genio pero ¿cuanto tiempo vamos a estar asi?- pregunto dientepua

-segun lo que decia el libro el efecto es permanente y pueden cambia a su forma original cuando quieran- dijo patapez

-pues yo prefiero quedarme de esta forma- dijo chimuelo

-yo igual- dijeron los gemelos peli-verdes

-si pero si se quedan como humanos todo el tiempo a todos les va a parecer extraño que los mas famosos chicos que montan dragones esten sin sus dragones y aparescan 6 chicos nuevos en la isla- dijo hipo

-eso es sierto asi que mejor volvemos a ser dragones y mas tarde cuando nadie este cerca seremos humanos- dijo chimuelo

-si pero necesitaran nombres si van a finjir ser personas normales- dijo patan

-bueno que tal nigh que te parece amigo?- pregunto hipo al peli-negro con alas

-me parece bien- respondio "nigh"

-nosotros seremos big y el sera bang- dijo la peli-verde (big) refiriendose a ella y a su hermano (bang)

-como una explocion que bien- dijo brutilda

-bueno yo sere pyro- dijo dientepua

-no dientepua, tu te llamaras DRACON EL CAZADOR- dijo patan tratando de destacar hasta que "pyro" encendio su brazo derecho en llamas asustando a su jinete

-esta bien seras pyro- dijo patan algo asustado por la mirada de su antes dragon el cual apago su fuego

-yo sere julieta- dijo gorgontua

-y yo me llamare stormy- dijo tormenta

-muy bien ahora que ya tienen nombre piensen en ser dragones y cuando estemos solos volveran a ser humanos- dijo hipo

-esta bien- dijo nigh a lo cual todos los ex-dragones asintieron antes de que sus cuerpos comenzaran a brillar de multiples colores mientras sus alas los envolvian formando un gran capullo, cuando las alas se abrieron dejaron ver a los ahora dragones con su formas originales con todo y sus monturas, en el caso de barf y belch ellos se pusieron uno al lado del otro y de la espalda de cada uno se estiro una gran ala que se unieron formando un solo capullo para despues mostrarse en su forma normal

-eso fue fantastico- dijo patapez

-bien chicos ahora vamos a entrenar como hacemos cada dia para que todos sepan que estan con nosotros y luego vamos al otro lado de la isla- dijo hipo a lo cual todos asintieron antes de montar a sus dragones y salir volando.

mas tarde ese dia, hipo y nigh se encontraban en el bosque en el lugar en donde ambos habian empezado a entrenar para despues comvertise en amigos

-este lugar de verdad que me trae recuerdos- dijo nigh viendo que en el suelo aun habian algunas de las escamas de cuando habia intentado escapar antes de conocer a hipo

-si a mi tambien amigo- dijo el peli-rojizo en ese momento ambos jovenes quedaron en cilencio hasta que pudieron ver a sus amigos y dragones acercandose

-por fin llegan- dijo nigh de brazos cruzados mientras los demas aterrizaban y los dragones tomaban su forma humana formando el gran capullo con sus alas para luego dejar verse como humanos con sus colas y alas

-perdon pero el gordo de patan quiso comer- dijo pyro moviendo sus alas

-un chico fuerte tiene que mantener sus fuerzas- dijo patan

-julieta y yo nos pasamos todo el dia muy bien, hablamos de lo bello que es berk y de como aparentar ser humano- dijo patapez con un ligero sonrojo mientras julieta hacia una pequeña risita

- y nosotras estuvimos practicando metodos de combate, la verdad que stormy sabe pelear bien- dijo astrid

-lo mismo digo amiga- dijo la mitad dragon rubia a su lado

-bien ahora, este sera el lugar en donde podran tomar su forma humana y estar en paz- dijo hipo

-que bien se ve mucho mejor que el pequeño espacio que patan me da al lado de su casa- dijo pyro extendiendo sus alas al igual que los demas aterrizando en las rocas cercanas

-oigan ¿que es esto?- pregunto big a lo cual todos se acercaron encontrandose que detras de una roca estaba dibujado con rasguños hipo y chimuelo juntos

- eso lo hice despues de que hipo me ayudo a volver a volar- dijo nigh recordando lo hecho

-es muy tierno y muy bien hecho- dijo astrid con una sonrisa viendo que estaba con detalles, en ese momento se escucho un gran rugido que llamo la atencion de todos

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto brutacio

-es un dragon y no esta nada feliz que digamos- dijo bang antes de que cada uno tomara de la mano a su jinete y los llevaran volando hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro en el que se veia a un muertesusurrante peleando contra un aldeano el cual defendia a sus ovejas con una pala

-hay que ayudarlo pero no tenemos que dejar que los vea en esta forma- dijo hipo, en ese momento pyro hiso que su brazo derecho se emvolviera en fuego para luegp lazar una bola de fuego cerca de las ovejas haciendo que estas comenzaran a correr alejandose del peligro por lo cual el aldeano las comenzo a perseguir

-muy bien ahora de pelear- dijo pyro con una sonrisa dejando a su jinete al igual que los demas

-oigan segun por lo que lei pueden usar sus poderes de dragon en forma humana- dijo patapez a lo cual los mitad-dragones asintieron

-prueba esto- dijo stomy con el puño cerrado apuntando al muertesusurrante antes de que en sus muñecas aparecieran unas puas las cuales comenzo a disparar

-que bien ahora nosotros- dijo bang volando con big en circulos formando una gran corina de humo verde antes de bang encendiera la chispa haciendo una gran explosion la cual sego al muertesusurrante antes de que este se escondiera bajo tierra haciendo que se notara un monticuloo de tierra la cual se movia en direccion a hipo

-NO HARAS ESO- dijo nigh antes de crear una esfera de fuego azul la cual lanzo al agujero haciendo que frente a hipo se provocara la explocion la cual lanzo al muertesusurrante y al peli-rojizo al aire

-HIPO!- gritaron todos antes de que nigh comenzara a volar en direccion a su amigo pero el muertesusurrante intento atacaco con su cola enganchandole la camiza.

nigh al ver que no llegaria atiempo para atrapar a hipo creo otra esfera de fuego la cual disparo a la boca del dragon terrestre el cual cayo al suelo arrancandole la camizeta accidentalmente, nigh volo lo mas rapido que pudo hasta que atrapo a hipo en sus brazos

-hipo ¿estas bien?- pregunto nigh sosteniendo al peli-rojizo

-E-eh si si estoy bien- dijo hipo con un ligero sonrojo al ver que estaba en los brazos de su mejor amigo y ademas que este no traia camisa dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo

-me alegra escuchar eso- dijo el peli-negro abrazandolo haciendo que este se sonroje mas, en ese momento el muertesusurrante estaba apunto de atacar nuevamente hasta que una bola de lava le impacto en la cola haciendo que este diera un chiillido antes de escarbar y irse dejando ver que detras de el se encontraba julieta la cual tenia un poco de laba escuriendole de la boca antes de que se lo limpiara

-G-gracias julieta- dijo hipo aun sonrojado separandose de nigh lo cual astrid noto

-denada para eso estan los amigos- dijo la peli-castaña con una sonrisa

-HIPO!, MUCHACOS ESTAN POR AQUI?!- se escucho la voz de estoyco acercandose

-rapido chicos- dijo hipo a los mitad-dragones los cuales volvieron a su forma original, en ese momento aparecio estoico acercandose a los menores y a los dragones

-¿estan bien? escuche del muertesusurrante ¿donde esta?- pregunto el mayor viendo a los alrededores

-no te preocupes, ya nos encargamos de el- dijo dijo hipo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su dragon el cual sonrio y tambien guiño

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3: amor bajo zero

era una fría mañana en berk, incluso estaba todo el cielo nublado mientras nevaba por lo cual todos estaban dentro de sus casas por la temperatura baja

-vaya, hace tano frio que hasta se congelo mi cabello- dijo brutacio mientras intentaba acododarde el cabello el cual parecia estar muy duro

-eso te pasa por mojarte el cabello en un dia asi- dijo bang

-yo no me lo moje, fue brutilda- dijo brutacio mientras intentaba mover su cabello sin exito, todos los higenetes y sus ex-dragones se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento en la parte donde antes guardaban a los dragones, todos se encontraban alli con la puerta cerrara y con una fogata en el medio de la sala y antorchas en las paredes

-este clima es extraño, el dia de ayer estaba soleado y ahora hace tanto frio que hasta tube que ayudarle a mi papa a ponerse los pantalones congelados, lo cual no fue nada boniito- dijo hipo haciendo que algunos se rieran escepto nigh quien usaba un abrigo oscuro y se encontraba junto a la puerta la cual mantenia apenas abierta para ver el exterior

-nigh estas bien?- pregunto hippo acercandose a su amigo

-eh?.. perdon estaba distraido, si estoy bien- dijo nigh cerrando la puerta

-seguro? desde que nos despertamos que estas muy distraido y pensativo, que sucede?- pregunto hippo a al peli-negro

-"lo que sucede es que te esta imaginando en ropa interior" ajajaja- se burlo patan hasta que pyro encendio su brazo izquierdo y con este arrojo una pequeña flama al pantalon de su hinete haciendo que comenzara a correr por todo el lugar haya que salto a una cubeta con agua la cual le apago el fuego del pantalon

-gracias pyro, si estoy bien, solo.. necesito hacer algo.. ya vengo- dijo nigh saliendo de la sala

-ire con el- dijo hipo saliendo siendo seguido por astrid, cuando ambos salieron de la sala vieron que nigh ya no estaba

-rayos.. a donde se habra ido?- se pregunto hipo

-hipo.. tenemos que hablar- dijo astrid tomando del brazo al peli-rojizo quien se sorprendio por que no habia notado a su amiga a su lado

-que sucede astrid?- pregunto hipo

-es sobre nigh.. el te gusta verdad?- pregunto astrid haciendo que el otro se sonrojara

-N-no se de lo que hablas- dijo hippo

-vamos hippo, es mas que obvio que el te gusta, admitelo- dijo astrid

-bueno.. nose... solo me siento.. extraño cuando estoy con el- dijo hippo en un tono algo triste

-pues.. dicelo.. eh visto como te mira, como te preotege, tendrias que ser patan como para no notarlo- dijo la rubia

-N-no estoy seguro... y si solo me ve como un amigo o solo como su hinete?- pregunto el peli-rojo

-no lo sabras hasta que lo hablen- dijo astrid, en ese momento se puedo escuchar un rugido inconfundible para ambos

-parace que esta cerca de las montañas, vee y dicelo, yo me encargare que los demas no noten tu ausencia- dijo astrid giñandole un ojo haciendo que este se sonrojara antes de irse corriendo del lugar. hippo fue corriendo por todo el bosque siguiendo los rugidos que escuchaba hasta que llego a un claro frente a la montaña en donde pudo ver a nigh lanzando bolas de fuego azul contra un dragon blanco, con ojos azules, un cuerpo largo como el de una serpierte pero que terminaba en un agijon, con 4 cuernos negros en la cabeza y con 2 alas de bode blanco pero con la parte interna roja quien lanzaba bolas de fuego blanco por su boca

-NIGH!- grito hippo

-hippo? CUIDADO!- grito el peli-negro la ver que una bola de fuego blanco se dirigia a su hinete por lo cual tomo un tronco que estaba cerca de el y lo lanzo con fuerza haciendo que este impactara contra el fuego blanco el cual mas que quemar el tronco lo congelo

-hippo tienes que irte de aqui- dijo nigh sujetando del brazo al peli-rojo tratando de jalarlo asia el bosque pero este no se dejaba

-no, que es esa cosa? por que estan peleando?- pregunto hippo

-es un ventisca, un dragon de clase hielo, corre luego te lo explico- dijo nigh jalando con mas fuerza a hippo haciendo que este comenzara a correr a su lado mientras el ventisca seguia disparando bolas d efuego blanco congelando todo lo que tocaba, ambos jovenes fueron corriendo por el bosque hasta que se encontraron con otra montaña en la cual se podia ver una pequeña cueva no muy alto

-vamos tengo una idea- dijo hippo señalando la cueva por lo cual nigh lo sujeto con fuerza antes de dar un gran salto (recuerden que para lo de sus alas necesita quitarse la camisa) llegando justo a la cueva, en ese momento pudieron ver al ventisca el cual comenzaba a volar asia ellos

-bien nigh, usa un bola de plasma.. asia su agijon- dijo hippo a lo cual el peli-negro algo dudoso disparo una bola de fuego azul la cual dio directo contra el agijon del dragón blanco el cual comenzo a volar mal hasta que choco contra la ladera de la montaña la cual comenzo a sacudirse

-RAPIDO ADENTRO- grito nigh empujando a hippo dentro de la cueva antes de que una gran avalancha se provocara enterrando al ventisca y encerrandolos en la cueva.

-hippo estas bien?- pregunto nigh quien apenas veia a hippo por su sonar

-si pero no veo nada- dijo hippo trantando de encontrar a su amigo

-yo me encargo- dijo el peli-negro antes de hacer una bola de fuego azul en su mano derecha

-gracias ahora si puedo ver...toma esto, asi no tendras que mantener mucho el fuego- dijo hippo tomando unas ramas que estaban en el suelo juntandolas antes de que nigh colocara su bola de fuego en estas haciendo una fogata

-bueno.. creo que podriamos salir con una bola de fuego- dijo hippo viendo la muralla de nieve que bloqueaba la salida

-no seria buena idea, si derrito la nieve o la movemos desde aqui adentro podriamos causar otra avalancha y nos encerraria mas- dijo nigh

-entonces.. tenemos que esperar hasta que nos encuentren? "perfecto"- dijo hippo con un poco disfrustacion

-no te preocupes, nos encontraran pronto, ya veras- dijo nigh sentándose en el suelo con las piernas abiertas mientras miraba a hippo

-que?-pregunto hippo al notar la mirada del otro

-recuéstate, si estamos juntos conservaremos mas calor- dijo nigh haciendo que hippo se sonrojara

-E-esta bien- dijo hippo recostándose entre las piernas del peli-negro recostando su cabeza en el abdomen de este

-estas comodo?- pregunto nigh

-S-si dijo hippo bajando la mirada para que no note su sonrojo antes de que sintiera frio por lo cual temblo un poco lo cual nigh noto, en ese mometo el peli-negro se quito su abrigo y lo coloco sobre el cuerpo del peli-rojizo

-asi no tendras frio- dijo nigh

-pero tu lo necesitas mas, con este frio y tu solo con una camiza te hara mal, te enfermaras- dijo hippo

-si pero si me enfermo see que tu me cuidaras y yo te devolveré el favor- dijo el peli-negro con una sonrisa

-oye.. nigh.. tengo que decirte algo..- comenzo a decir hippo algo nervioso

-mejor duerme un poco, te veo cansado y hace frio, no te preocupes yo me encargare de despertarte si llegan los chicos- dijo nigh acariciando el cabello quien dio un ligero gemido por la caricia en su cabeza mientras se sentía cansado

-E-esta bien..pero avísame si tienes frio asi te devuelvo tu abrigo- dijo hippo con la mirada algo cansada

-no te preocupes, tu solo descansa- dijo nigh quitándose la camiseta extendiendo sus alas sobre hippo quien podía sentir un calor relajante por el abrigo y las alas de su amigo

-te..quiero..nigh- dijo hippo mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido

-yo también te quiero hippo- dijo nigh besando la cabeza de hippo antes de que este se quedara dormido. después de unos minutos , la fogata ya se había apagado y nigh se había quedado dormido con hippo en brazos, en ese momento se pudo ver como la capa de nieve que cubria la salida se derretia dejando ver a Astrid, stormy y Julieta uien derritió la nieve con un poco de lava, en ese momento las 3 se enternecieron por la escena

-owww.. que lindos se ve eso- dijo Julieta

-lose ja, bueno stormy y Julieta vayan a distraer a los demás, yo los despierto- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa a lo cual las mitad dragones asintieron

-cuenta con nosotras amiga- dijo stormy antes de que ambas salieran corriendo mientras Astrid entraba a la cueva y se acercaba a los dormidos

-nigh..nigh despierta- comenzó a decir en voz baja la rubia sacudiendo al peli-negro

-eh?..Astrid? que alegría verte- dijo nigh con una sonrisa mientras despertaba

-si..oye.. como estas?- pregunto Astrid giñandole un ojo

-bien...el..ya dijo lo que queria- dijo nigh con una sonrisa

-me alegro.. los dejo ahora asi están a solas un minuto- dijo Astrid antes de salir de la cueva,en ese momento nigh doblo sus alas

-hippo..hippo despierta- dijo nigh con un tono suave

-eh?..que pasa?- pregunto hippo medio dormido

-ya nos vinieron a buscar, Astrid ya derritió la nieve- dijo nigh a lo cual hippo vio mejor su posición por lo cual se sonrojo antes de levantarse rápido

-B-bueno- dijo hippo muy sonrojado mientras sostenia el abrigo de nigh

-oye hippo- dijo nigh levantándose del suelo mientras se ponía su camisa

-que?- pregunto hippo hasta que noto que el peli-negro lo sostenia de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le sostenia de la barbilla

-Q-que ha...- comenzó a decirhippo hasta que sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos

-lo lamento..pero..me gustas- dijo nigh con una sonrisa mientras veía a hippo sonrojado por lo cual lo volvió a besar con dulzura, en ese momento hippo pudo sentir como sus mejillas ardían pero por alguna razón correspondio el beso el cual duro hasta que ambos necesitaban aire

-B-bueno...E-en realidad E-es que tu me gustas- dijo hippo entre cortado por la falta de aire

-y tu me gustas a mi jeje, vamos, los demás deben estar esperándonos- dijo nigh antes de tomar de la mano a hippo quien sostenia el abrigo del peli-negro en su otra mano y se lo intento dar pero este lo rechazo

-no.. quedatela, igual tu me la conseguiste ahora te la regalo a ti- dijo nigh mientras le colocaba el abrigo a su hinete

-G-gracias- dijo hippo con un ligero sonrojo antes de que salieran de la cueva

-por cierto como sabias que era un dragon el que provocaba el frio?- pregunto el peli-rojizo

-es que pelee con ese mismo dragon meses antes de conocerte y es muy fastidioso asi que supuse que era el, pero ahora no molestara mas- dijo nigh con una sonrisa

-bien, un problema menos- dijo hippo

-oye... no seria mejor que me soltaras la mano antes de que los demás nos vean?- pregunto nigh haciendo que hippo se sonrojara viendo que sus amigos no estaban muy lejos y ellos seguían tomados de la mano por lo cual con un gran sonrojo soltara la mano del peli-negro

-jeje te vez tierno todo rojo- dijo nigh

-no digas eso- dijo hippo muy sonrojado mientras caminaban

continuara...


End file.
